Episode 53
EMPIRE Episode 53: The Hidden Friend Inferno: Hey, bud. We're here. The Emerald Behemoth. Chris: I feel like it's been forever since I've seen this ship. Inferno: I know the feeling. They dock and get out. Inferno: Hey, Captain, how goes it? Everest: Come on, we're here as friends, just call me Everest. Inferno: Alright. First, can we get Chris to Picky? He needs to be patched up. A woman, about 6'3 walks up at the side of both men. ???: So, this is the famous Inferno of the South Blue? Everest: Yea, this is the man. ???: Well, can't say this is what I was expecting. Inferno: What's so wrong with me? ???: You are taller and stronger than I thought you would be. Inferno: Oh, well that's not bad at all. Well, you already know my name, but who are you? ???: My name is Mella-belle. I'm an old friend of Titan's. Inferno: Oh, I see. So, are you two, um, together? Everest: I would tell you if I had a girlfriend. No, we're just old friends. Mella-belle: Yea, I've known this man all my life. Inferno: And how long might that be? Mella-belle: Our whole lives. Inferno: Oh, okay. How about getting my son to the medic now? Everest: Crap! I almost forgot about him! (he grabs Chris and walks to the medic. Mella-belle: So, how about a fight? Inferno: Sorry, I usually don't fight girls. I think that it's against my morals. Mella-belle: Oh, come on. I've been dying to fight you. Inferno: Oh, alright. You make the first move. Mella-belle: With pleasure. (she shoots burning plasma at Inferno) He just stands there and takes it. The plasma goes into him, a lot like the fire. Inferno (smiling): You see, I take in anything that burns and my body makes adaptions to add it to my strength. You cannot win with that power. Mella-belle punches Inferno in the face, making him fall on his back. Inferno: What was that for?! Mella-belle: You are the first person to ever take my attacks. Not even Everest can do that. Inferno: So you punch me for it?! Mella-belle: I didn't know what to do, so I punched. Everest: I'm glad you two are getting along. Inferno: Why is that? Everest: You two will be working together on taking Australia. Mella-belle: Okay, I can get used to that. Inferno (thinking): This woman is crazy. I may not live through this. Everest: Are you guys ready to set off? Inferno: Once my son gets back. Everest: He's already back on the ship. Inferno: Then, I'm ready to go. Mella-belle: I'm ready. Everest: Then, I wish you a safe trip. Good luck you two. Mella-belle: What?! We don't get back-up?! Inferno: Calm down. I know his logic. We don't need back-up. Mella-belle: Mind explaining? Inferno: He paired us because we both have incredible burning power. We can the base down ourselves, but Chris will be there too. Do you understand? Mella-belle: I guess I do. Inferno: Good, let's head out. Everest waves goodbye to Inferno and Mella-belle. The two get on the ship and set sail. Everest (thinking): Good luck you two. It'll be some time until we see each other. To be continued...